I Wanna Say Something
by YongHee0104
Summary: Jimin tidak mau berpisah dari Yoongi. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membuat Yoongi kembali padanya. Termasuk menggagalkan rencan pernikahan bisnis sialan itu. YoonMin. Uke!Jimin. YAOI. Angst. Typo(s).


I Wanna Say Something

.

Author : Elizabeth Lee

.

YoonMin

.

Warning : Uke!Jimin, Angst, typo

.

'_' : Pikiran

"_" : Dialog

.

Don't You DARE to copy this fanfiction Without My Permission

* * *

Jimin terdiam di dalam bath up berisi air. Tidak terhitung berapa lama ia berada disana. Yang pasti ia sangat kedinginan sekarang.

Oh, siapa yang peduli dengan rasa dingin yang ia rasakan saat ini. Hatinya sangat sakit sekarang.

Seseorang yang ia kira mengerti dirinya. Seseorang yang ia kira mampu untuk melindunginya. Seseorang yang ia kira mencintai dirinya.

Ternyata sama saja seperti yang lainnya.

"Kau tahu, kau menyakitiku Yoongi hyung..."

* * *

Yoongi hanya menatap atap kamarnya dengan hampa. Meraba kasur bagian kirinya. Bagian yang selalu ditempati oleh Jimin, kekasihnya.

Ah, mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya.

Ia tahu bahwa ia telah menyakiti Jimin. Menyakiti hatinya, Jiwanya, mungkin juga fisiknya.

Ia mengerti Jimin. Melebihi orang tua Jimin sendiri.

Dan sekarang ia menghancurkan belahan hatinya sendiri.

'Kau penghianat!'

'Aku membencimu Yoongi hyung! Aku membencimu!'

Yoongi menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

Seandainya ia lebih berani. Seandainya jika ia mau memperjuangkan Jimin di depan orang tuanya. Semuanya tidak akan berakhir menyakitkan begini untuknya dan juga Jimin.

"Jimin-ah..."

* * *

Jimin membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tidak merasakan kedinginan lagi. Suhu ruangan pun lebih hangat.

Saat menyadari bahwa ia berada di kamarnya, ia hanya bisa bertanya - tanya di pikarannya.

'Siapa yang membawaku kemari? Yoongi hyungkah?'

Dan saat pintu kamarnya terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Seokjin, Jimin langsung kehilangan harapan begitu saja.

"Anak bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam bath up?! Kau mulai kehilangan akalmu?!"

Jimin hanya diam. Ia tidak ingin meladeni sepupu cerewetnya ini. Jika ia meladeninya, ia hanya akan gila lebih cepat.

Seokjin langsung duduk di sisi ranjang Jimin. Menemani sepupunya tersebut.

"Sudahlah Seokjinnie... Kau tidak lihat adik kita yang manis ini sedang sakit?" Ujar seseorang sambil memasuki kamar Jimin. Namja tersebut membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk, segelas air, dan juga beberapa obat.

'Ahhh... Untung kau disini Hyosang hyung...' Batin Jimin berlebihan.

"Tapi Hyosang, kau tahu kan dia sudah berendam di dalam bath up selama berjam - jam. Bagaimana kalau dia sakit? Oh... Aku tidak mau kalau Jimin sampai-"

"Seokjin-ah..." Potong Hyosang.

Hyosang langsung meletakkan nampan tersebut ke meja nakas di sebelah ranjang Jimin dan berjalan mendekati Seokjin.

Hyosang langsung duduk di sebelah sang kekasih dan menyentuh pipi kiri Seokjin. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sayang, kau tahu kan apa yang baru dialami oleh Jimin? Kau harus tenang. Kalau kau seperti ini, kau membuat Jimin tidak nyaman." Ujar Hyosang.

Seokjin hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku akan ke bawah menjaga Hansol dan Byungjoo. Kau bicaralah dengan Jimin." Ujar Seokjin yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Hyosang berdua dengan Jimin.

"Jimin-ah... Makan dan minum obatmu ne..." Bujuk Hyosang sambil mengambil mangkuk bubur di atas meja.

"Aku tidak lapar hyung..." Balas Jimin.

"Jimin sayang, kau harus makan. Kau tidak lihat hyungmu yang tampan ini mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar Hyosang. Membuat Jimin tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Kidoh hyung, jebal..."

"Oh please, jangan memperlihatkan mata puppy itu. Baiklah, kau bisa makan nanti." Ujar Hyosang sambil meletakkan mangkuknya ke atas meja nakas.

Jimin akan selalu menang dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Jimin, dengarkan hyung."

Melihat ekspresi Hyosang, Jimin hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku tahu hal ini dari Namjoon dan Hoseok. Dan kuharap ini 100% benar."

Jimin tetap diam. Dia mendengarkan.

"Yoongi dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu anak dari pengusaha no. 1 di Korea. Dan kau tahu alasan mereka dijodohkan?"

"Bisnis." Jawab Jimin.

"Yeah, pernikahan bisnis. Yoongi tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu karena ia terlalu mencintaimu Jimin. Ia tidak ingin menyakitimu. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

Jimin terdiam memikirkan kata - kata Hyosang.

Hyosang yang melihat Jimin terdiam langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kamar Jimin. Tapi tak berapa lama, ia kembali dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Kau tahu Taekwoon kan?" Tanya Hyosang.

"Kekasih Hakyeon hyung?" Tanya Jimin balik.

"Yeah... Dia mengetahui masalahmu dan meminjamkan buku ini padamu."

Hyosang menyerahkan buku tersebut pada Jimin. Akhirnya Jimin bangun dan duduk dengan bersandar kepala ranjangnya.

"Ini buku lagu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ne. Dia ingin kau menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul Words To Say di pesta pertunangan Yoongi minggu depan."

"Pesta... pertunangan?"

"Yeah... Yang sialnya diadakan di cafe milik Namjoon. Kami semua diundang kesana. Dan Taekwoon ingin kau menyanyikan lagu itu sebelum tukar cincin."

Jimin membuka buku lagu milik Taekwoon dengan hati - hati. Ia tidak mau merusak buku yang pastinya sangat berhatga untuk Taekwoon.

Saat membuka lembar demi lembar, Jimin tersenyum. Tidak hanya lagu saja, ada foto - foto Taekwoon dengan Hakyeon, Teman - teman Taekwoon, bahkan ada juga foto dirinya.

Dan akhirnya, Jimin sampai di halaman dengan tulisan hangul disana. Dan saat melihat judulnya, ia tahu bahwa itu adalah lagu yang harus dinyanyikannya minggu depan.

"Kau harus mendalami lirik tersebut mulai sekarang. Oh, dan coba untuk tidak menangis. Taekwoon membuat lagu itu untuk Hakyeon yang berniat meninggalkannya ke Jepang."

"Lalu hasilnya?" Tanya Jimin.

"Hasilnya Hakyeon membatalkan penerbangannya dan memilih untuk menemani Taekwoon di Korea. Taekwoon berharap, Yoongi akan lebih memilihmu dan mencoba untuk berani menghadapi orang tuanya." Jelas Hyosang.

"Besok kau akan mulai berlatih. Istirahatlah hari ini. Dan jangan lupa makan bubur dan obatmu." Setelah itu, Hyosang berdiri dan meninggalkannya sendiri di kamarnya.

'Kau harus kembali padaku hyung. Bagaimanapun caranya.'

* * *

Malam ini adalah malam pertunangan Yoongi dengan gadis yang dijodohkan untuknya. Cafe milik Namjoon ditutup untuk malam itu. Seisi cafe sudah dihias sedemikian indahnya. Semuanya sudah hadir disana. Termasuk Jimin.

Ia akan menyanyikan lagu tersebut bersama dengan Leo yang memainkan sebuah piano.

Keluarga Yoongi dan gadis tersebut belum datang. Membuat Jimin bisa sedikit mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum bertemu dengan Yoongi.

"Kau siap? Tanya Taekwoon.

"Ne, hyung..."

"Kau pasti bisa Jimin. Aku sudah pernah mengalami hal seperti ini dan Hakyeon kembali padaku."

"Aku tahu hyung."

* * *

Saat - saat yang tidak Jimin inginkan pun datang.

Yoongi datang bersama keluarganya. Disusul dengan keluarga gadis yang bahkan Jimin tak tahu siapa namanya.

Jimin sudah duduk di kursi sebelah piano. Di atas panggung kecil yang memang sudah ada di cafe tersebut. Sebentar lagi ia akan mulai menyanyikan lagu Words To Say.

Jimin melihat Hoseok yang berjalan ke arah meja dimana kedua keluarga tersebut berkumpul. Dia berbicara sesuatu kepada mereka. Seperti merundingkan sesuatu. Dan sepertinya mereka setuju.

Setelah itu Hoseok berjalan ke arah Jimin dan Taekwoon.

"Kau bisa mulai sekarang, hyung." Ujar Hoseok pada Taekwoon. Dan Taekwoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita mulai Jimin-ah"

Dan suara piano intro lagu tersebut mulai terdengar memenuhi seisi cafe.

 _[Today, I have something to tell you  
Something I couldn't tell you before_

 _I was happy even though I didn't smile much  
It was at least a precious memory for me_

 _In case you grew far away, in case you disappeared  
I pretended not to see and closed my eyes  
You were in love with someone else  
But I just wanted you to stay by my side]_

Bagian pertama dimulai oleh Taekwoon. Suaranya yang lembut berpadu dengan dentingan piano benar - benar membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan terlena.

 _[Day by day, you grew farther away  
Then you left but I still have things to say  
So I'm hotly calling out to you_

 _You were more beautiful than anyone else  
It hurts that I can't even hold you in my arms]_

Bagian reff yang khusus dinyanyikan oleh Jimin. Kata - kata yang mungkin akan menyihir Yoongi agar bisa kembali padanya.

Dan Yoongi terkejut karena mendengar suara Jimin yang melanjutkan bagian tersebut. Yoongi tidak tahu jika Jimin-nya ada disini.

 _[I'll be okay, I'll grow indifferent  
It'll just pass  
It's alright, because I love you more  
I knew from the beginning that it wasn't me]_

 _[Day by day, you grew farther away  
Then you left but I still have things to say  
So I'm hotly calling out to you_

 _You were more beautiful than anyone else  
It hurts that I can't even hold you in my arms_

 _Look at me  
Even sleeping and breathing is hard]_

 _[I won't ask anymore  
I won't hope anymore  
Thank you  
I won't forget anything]_

 _[I'll try getting over you day by day  
It'll be obvious, it'll hurt  
But still, thank you_

 _I'm waving goodbye to you  
Let's not cry again, let's not hold onto each other  
The more I tell myself that  
It hurts, it hurts]_

Bagian terakhir yang dinyanyikan oleh Jimin membuat Yoongi gemetar di kursinya. Dan saat dentingan piano berhenti, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Jimin.

Jimin hanya terdiam melihat Yoongi yang sekarang berada di depannya.

"Hei sayang..." Ujar Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung..."

"Aku memang bodoh. Aku tahu itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Sekecil apapun luka itu."

"Aku tahu hyung..." Ujar Jimin berusaha menenangkan Yoongi.

"Kembalilah padaku."

Dan kemudian, Yoongi mencium lembut bibir Jimin. Jimin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Akhirnya ia memeluk pinggang Yoongi karena ia masih dalam posisi duduk dan membalas ciumannya.

Yoongi kemudian melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Jimin.

Kemudian Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah keluarganya dan keluarga gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

"Eomoni, aboji, dia Jimin. Kekasihku."

Dan kata - kata dari Yoongi mengundang senyum dari semua teman - temannya yang berada di cafe tersebut.

Ibu Yoongi menghela nafas. Sedangkan ayahnya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kami seperti orang jahat." Ujar Mr. Min.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami? Jika kau mengatakannya lebih awal, kami tidak akan menjodohkanmu." Ujar Mrs. Min.

"Tuan Min, ini memalukan, perjodohan dibatalkan!" Ujar Mr. Kim, sang calon besan.

Kemudian Mr. Kim bersama keluarganya berdiri meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

"Kau kembali Yoongi hyung..."

"Tentu sayangku. Aku akan selalu kembali padamu."

.

.

.

END


End file.
